


【久日】夜晚的意外

by anderland



Category: V.I.P. (US TV), 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderland/pseuds/anderland
Relationships: 久日
Kudos: 5





	【久日】夜晚的意外

毛泰久是被金光日一脚踹醒的。

本来睡眠质量就不高被这么一弄就彻底清醒了。他翻了个身，抓住了作乱的脚踝，反手一扭。

“痛痛痛！毛泰久你在干什么！”刚刚还在折腾的小鬼立马乖了下来，摆出一副委屈的嘴脸。

“你自己不清楚你干了什么？”毛泰久突然觉得空气中的味道有点奇怪。不是通常他们做完之后那种潮湿闷热的感觉，而是另外一种.......淡淡的奶香？他不自觉地顺着气味往金光日的胸口上看。

这小鬼平时都是裸睡的，但昨晚他们玩了新的花样，所以他现在上半身套了一件黑色的T恤。现在肉眼可见，在胸部周围的那一块颜色比其他地方要深上不少。

“啊，我也不知道怎么回事！反正刚刚我也是被难受醒了，就是这一块地方，很痒，又涨得难受，你又叫不醒，只能踹了。”感受到了毛泰久的目光，金光日也不遮掩，大大方方地拉着他的手就揉了上去。

男性的胸部本来就更硬更平。虽然金光日平时也有锻炼，也只是更加紧致，比不上女性的触感，但是当毛泰久的手被强制着摸上去的时候，不同于往常的柔软让他下意识地掐了一下。

“啊！”金光日发出又痛又满足的声音。衣服上的颜色仿佛又深了一些。毛泰久明显地感觉到有什么流体的东西漏出来了。

这声音毛泰久平时也不是没听过，这小孩别的不会，该叫得时候叫得倒是很好听。只是这种情况下叫，他倒是第一次见。

“你......在下面放了..........水球吗？”毛泰久觉得自己可能还是没有醒过来，在百般斟酌措辞之后他选了一个看上去最稳妥的猜想。

“哈？”金光日翻了一个大大的白眼，以前他们在床上的时候，自己这么做是要被打的，但是现在趁着天黑，毛泰久看不见，要多做几遍。

“啪”巴掌的声音在房间里显得格外清脆。“我看得见。”毛泰久的声音从耳边传来。

“别管这个了，”金光日被打的地方火辣辣地疼，但是有种莫名的兴奋和刺激。他掀开了上衣，自己揉了起来，“你快看看，越来越奇怪了。”

原来紧致的胸脯现在看上去至少涨大了一圈，浑圆柔软，甚至随着金光日的动作中间已经被压出了下作的沟痕。小巧可爱的头部正在可怜兮兮地挤出颜色稀薄的奶汁。

“你涨奶了。”毛泰久冷静地指出这一点。身为常青藤高校的毕业生，他所学的生理知识都在反复提醒他在说一些很荒唐的话，但是眼前的景象真的让人无法拒绝。

他抓住金光日正在动作的手，慢慢地地靠近，然后一口咬了上去，开始吸吮起来。  
金光日明显感到奶水流出的速度变快了，胀痛被缓解的舒爽让他情不自禁地喘了出来。左边被缓解的快乐让右边的显得更加难受，他情不自禁地抚摸上了右边的ru尖。

“我没有让你动。”毛泰久感觉到了身边人的动作，惩罚性质地咬了咬左边的头部。

“嗯！”金光日忍不住叫了出来，倒不是因为痛，而是实在爽得不行。疼痛加大了皮肤的敏感程度，随着毛泰久的动作越来越大，他感觉有无数只小虫在啃咬自己的胸部，酥麻的感觉让他蜷缩起了身体，想要回避这份感觉，却又像在把自己不断往毛泰久嘴里面送。更可拍的是，他后面也开始分泌肠液了。

拍掉金光日不安分的手后，毛泰久换上了自己的。以前没有少玩弄过这个部位，所以现在他轻车熟路地就让眼前人翻了白眼，喉咙里发出哽咽的声音。

这样的白眼的才是自己想要的。

当金光日开始用大腿摩擦毛泰久的腰部时，他觉得自己快要脱水了。长期和毛泰久的厮混让他的小穴听话得很，有点反应就开始谄媚地流粘液。毛泰久自然是知道眼前这位发生了什么，但他就是故意不去抚慰他。甚至恶趣味地停止吸吮，单单只舔舐周围的乳晕。

右边还没有彻底的缓解，左边又只是隔靴搔痒，金光日觉得自己要崩溃了。狠狠地揪了一把毛泰久的头发，“王八羔子，你倒是快动啊。”

“臭婊子，现在跟我讲条件！”毛泰久被抓得痛了，猛地一抬头撞了金光日的下巴。

金光日被撞得晕晕乎乎地，大脑已经飞升了，但是身体上的空虚感还在一点点放大。“这婊子还不是只给你上。”金光日知道什么时候应该恰当地示弱，躺着的时候还跟毛泰久较劲实在很不明智，现在什么都没有后面和前面这几个点的舒服重要。

毛泰久被他的话取悦到了，在穴口周围划了几圈，等到金光日又开始不满地往他身上蹭的时候，他才把手指捅了进去。

突如其来的满足感让金光日直接登上了顶峰，眼前炸开一道白光，什么声音都听不见，但是胸口涌出大量汁液的快意和后面的潮吹的粘稠感，却是实打实地让他感觉灵魂都要随着这些液体流出来了。

金光日向后一仰，大口地喘着气，身体还在无意识地痉挛，闭上眼睛，想要享受一下高潮后的余韵，但被一阵阵咳嗽声打断了。他勉强睁开眼睛，爬起身，发现毛泰久满眼里都是不可置信，一脸通红地捂着口鼻，嘴角还有明显的白色痕迹，看上去是被呛到了。

想想刚刚毛泰久喝下去的东西只有自己的胸口汁液，所以这是.......

呛奶了吗？

所以他刚刚不仅什么都没有享受到，还被突然喷涌出的奶水给呛到了？

看着他现在，倒是很像自己以前给他口的样子。

“你这算是被我的胸给操了吗？”金光日顺口就把心里话给说了出来。然后马上后悔，显然刚刚的高潮让他把脑子也交代出去了。他赶紧拉起被子把自己罩进去，可惜接下来他要面对的毛泰久的怒火可不是一个薄薄的被子可以抵挡得住的。


End file.
